1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image which may be employed in printers and copying machines wherein an electrophotographic mode, an electrostatic printing mode and the like are adopted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toner for developing an electrostatic image is generally prepared by a grinding method from a viewpoint of easy preparation. The grinding method is a method wherein at least a binder resin and a colorant are melted, kneaded, cooled, coarsely ground, finely ground and then classified if necessary to obtain toner particles having desired particle size. However, it has been difficult to efficiently prepare small-size toner particles by employing said grinding method in order to satisfy the requirement of recent tendencies of a full-colorization and a high image quality. Although it has been known that a grindability of a toner composition is increased when what is called a grinding agent (a resin which is more brittle than the binder resin) is added to the toner composition before grinding, there is a problem that said grinding agent exerts a bad influence upon basic properties of the toner, such as electrification, heat resistance, fixability and the like.
Accordingly various techniques have been disclosed, such as a technique wherein C7-C10 aromatic petroleum resin is added to binder resins, such as styrene-butadiene resin and the like (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 257868/1992), a technique wherein a hydrogenated petroleum resin whose hydrogenation degree is not less than 50% is added to binder resins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,347), a technique wherein a copolymer comprising styrene monomer and indene monomer is added to binder resins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,547) and a technique wherein a copolymer comprising aliphatic hydrocarbon and aromatic hydrocarbon having carbon atoms of not less than 9 is added to binder resins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,642).
However, the aforementioned techniques could not sufficiently prevent the decrease of the aforesaid basic properties of the toner. Particularly, when the toners according to the aforementioned techniques are employed, an electrification stability is remarkably decreased because toner particles are broken at the time of wearing, and pieces of the broken particles are adhered to the various members and stuck to carriers. Furthermore, although the toner compositions according to the aforementioned techniques are easy to grind, there is a problem of productivity (yield) of the toner that it is difficult to effectively obtain the toner particles having a desired particle size since fine particles and large-size particles are easy to form.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned situation. The object of the present invention is to provide a toner for developing an electrostatic image which has excellent rising property of electrification, electrification stability, maintenance of heat resistance, fixability, image quality and productivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toner for developing an electrostatic image which has relatively high roundness and uniform shape, said toner being applied to full-color image formation, cleanerless system and toner-recycling system.
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image characterized in that it comprises toner particles containing a binder resin (A), a polymer (B) and colorant, the polymer (B) having a weight-average molecular weight of 1000-3000 and having a ratio of weight-average molecular weight/number-average molecular weight being not more than 2.0, wherein the polymer (B) particles exists on surfaces of the toner particles.
In the toner particles which constitute the toner of the present invention, at least the colorant and the polymer (B) are dispersed into the binder resin (A). Particularly, the toner particles have a construction wherein the polymer (B) is more densely dispersed in surface regions of said particles in comparison with central parts of said particles. Preferably, the polymer (B) is exposed on the surfaces of the toner particles.
In the present invention, the productivity of the toner can be increased without decreasing the basic properties, such as rising property of electrification, electrification stability, maintenance of heat resistance, fixability, image quality and the like by realizing the aforesaid construction of the toner particles.
The effect of the present invention cannot be obtained when the polymer (B) is not densely dispersed in the surface regions of the toner particles in comparison with the central parts of said particles, i.e. when the polymer (B) is uniformly dispersed in the toner particles or is densely dispersed in the central parts of said particles. That is to say, if the toner particles have these constructions, it is difficult to obtain a desired electrification amount from an early stage and a fogging occurs remarkably at the time of wearing since the toner particles are easy to break to form their broken pieces which stick to various kinds of blades and carriers. Furthermore, these toner particles have a bad grindability during their preparation process and a large amount of energy is required to obtain the toner particles having a desired particle size. On this occasion, a portion of the toner particles is overground to increase fine particles having smaller particle size than the desired particle size, and on the contrary, large-size particles are easy to mix with the desired toner particles. Consequently, a particle size distribution of the ground toner particles becomes broad, and a yield of the toner is decreased.
The fact that the toner particles which constitute the toner of the present invention have the construction wherein the polymer (B) is more densely dispersed in the surface regions of the toner particles in comparison with the central parts of the toner particles can easily be understood by the following knowledges:
(1) When a slice of the obtained toner particles was observed by means of TEM (transmission electron microscopy; 10000 magnifications), the polymer (B) was more densely dispersed in the surface regions of the toner particles in comparison with the central parts of the toner particles.
(2) Even if the glass transition point (Tg) of the binder resin (A) to be used is relatively low, a decrease of the maintenance of heat resistance was effectively suppressed when the polymer (B) having a relatively high Tg was employed.
The toner having the aforementioned construction of the present invention can be prepared by dispersing a suitable amount of the polymer (B) having a suitable particle size and higher grindability than the binder resin (A) in said binder resin. More particularly, the toner according to the present invention can be obtained by employing a grinding method and by controlling the grindabilities of the binder resin (A) and polymer (B) as well as the dispersed state of the polymer (B) in the kneaded mixture which is obtained by cooling the molten kneaded mixture.
As regards the polymer (B) employed in the present invention, a weight-average molecular weight (Mw) is 1000-3000, preferably 1000-2800, and a ratio of Mw/Mn (wherein Mn is a number-average molecular weight) is not more than 2.0, preferably not more than 1.9. When Mw of the polymer (B) is less than 1000, not only the toner particles cannot be obtained wherein the polymer (B) is densely dispersed in the surface regions of the toner particles, but also the maintenance of heat resistance becomes worse when the toner is left at relatively high temperature and a practical use becomes difficult since the glass transition temperature of the polymer (B) is decreased. In addition, volatile components, such as acetone, benzene, monomers and the like are apt to remain in said polymer, and the problems concerning a security and an offensive smell are brought about since said volatile components are volatilized at the time of toner production and image formation, i.e. the total volatile organic components (VOC) in the polymer (B) exceeds 1000 ppm, and it is difficult to practically use the toner. On the other hand, when Mw of the polymer (B) is more than 3000, a grindability of said material itself becomes worse, and a increasing effect of the grindability by employing said material cannot be obtained. In addition, a light transmittance for OHP becomes worse when the toner is used as a color toner since a particle size of the polymer (B) dispersed in the toner particles becomes relatively large. Furthermore, a desired grindability cannot be maintained, and a grinded surface is formed as an ununiform surface since the polymer (B) becomes not dense. For this reason, an electrifiability of the toner becomes worse, and a stress resistance of the toner is decreased, and an adhesion of the toner occurs when it is evaluated as one component.
The values of Mw and Mn of the polymer or resin used in the present specification are those measured by means of gel permeation chromatography 807-IT type (manufactured by Jasco Corporation).
The polymer (B) has desirably a grindability index of 0.1-1.0, preferably 0.2-0.6. The grindability index is an index which indicates an easiness of grinding. The less said index is, the easier the sample is ground.
The grindability indices used in the present specification are measured by the following method. At the time when a sample whose volume-average particle size is about 2 mm is ground by means of a mechanical grinder KTM-0 type (manufactured by Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd.) under the condition that the treating rate (F) is 5 kg/h and the number of KTM revolutions is 12000 rpm, a load-power value at the time of passing no sample (W0) and a load-power value at the time of passing the sample (W1) are recorded. The volume-average particle size D (xcexcm) of the KTM ground sample is measured by means of Coulter Multisizer II (manufactured by Beckman Coulter Inc.). Based on the obtained values, the grindability index of the sample is calculated by the following equation:
Grindability index=[Dxc3x97(W1xe2x88x92W0)]/F 
It is desirable that the glass transition point (Tg) of the polymer (B) is not less than 50xc2x0 C., preferably 55-85xc2x0 C., more preferably 60-80xc2x0 C. If Tg is too low, the maintenance of heat resistance becomes worse. A certain maintenance of heat resistance of the toner can be ensured by controlling Tg of the polymer (B) within the aforesaid range even if the maintenance of heat resistance of the toner becomes problematic as Tg of the binder resin (A) is relatively low, because the present invention can achieve the construction wherein the polymer (B) is localized in the surface regions of the toner particles. It is desirable that the softening point of the polymer (B) is 110-150xc2x0 C., preferably 120-145xc2x0 C.
The values of the glass transition point of the polymer or resin used in the present specification were measured by means of a differential scanning calorimeter DSC-200 (manufactured by Seiko Instruments Inc.) under the following condition. The sample (10 mg) was heated from 20xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. with a heating rate of 10xc2x0 C./min. Alumina was used as a reference. The shoulder value of a main endothermic peak within said temperature range was defined as the glass transition point.
The softening point was measured by means of Flow Tester CFT-500 (manufactured by Shimazu Corporation) under the following condition. The sample (1 cm3) was flown out through a fine hole of a dice (diameter: 1 mm, length: 1 mm) at a pressure of 20 kg/cm2 with a heating rate of 6xc2x0 C./min. The temperature which corresponds to a half of the height between a starting point of the flow and an end point of the flow was defined as the softening point.
Kinds of the polymer (B) are not particularly restricted insofar that the polymer (B) is not compatible with the binder resin (A) when they are melted and kneaded and that the grindability of the polymer (B) is different from that of the binder resin (A). For example, homopolymers or copolymers of the publicly known aromatic monomers and/or aliphatic monomers may be employed as the polymer (B). The phrase of xe2x80x9cthe grindability of the polymer (B) is different from that of the binder resin (A)xe2x80x9d means that the grindability of the polymer (B) is smaller than the grindability of the binder resin (A) by not less than 0.5, preferably not less than 0.7. When the polymer (B) and binder resin (A) which satisfy such a relationship concerning the grindability are not employed, the toner particles cannot be obtained wherein the polymer (B) particles are densely dispersed in the surface regions of the toner particles in comparison with the central parts of the toner particles since ground surfaces are randomly formed during the grinding process, and a grinding of the polymer (B) particles is not brought about because of connections of the dispersed polymer (B) particles.
As the aromatic monomer, styrene monomers represented by the following formula (1) and indene monomers represented by the following formula (2) are exemplified: 
(wherein R1, R2, R3 and R4 indicate independently hydrogen atom, halogen atom or C1-C4-alkyl groups, such as methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group or n-butyl group, preferably hydrogen atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or methyl group.) 
(wherein R5, R6 and R7 indicate independently hydrogen atom, halogen atom or C1-C6-alkyl groups, such as methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group or n-butyl group, n-pentyl group or n-hexyl group, preferably hydrogen atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or methyl group.)
As examples of sytrene monomers, the following monomers are exemplified: styrene, vinyltoluene, xcex1-metylstyrene, isopropenyltoluene, xcex2-methylstyrene, 1-propenyltoluene, o-chlorostyrene, m-chlorostyrene, p-chlorostyrene, xcex2-chlorostyrene, xcex2-chlorostyrene, o-bromostyrene, m-bromostyrene, p-bromostyrene, xcex1-bromostyrene, xcex2-bromostyrene, and the like. Preferable styrene monomers are styrene, vinyltoluene, xcex1-methylstyrene, isopropenyltoluene, xcex2-methylstyrene and 1-propenyltoluene, more preferably styrene, vinyltoluene, xcex1-methylstyrene and isopropenyltoluene, in particular, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene and isopropenyltoluene.
As examples of indene monomers, indene, methylindene, ethylindene and the like can be mentioned. Among others, indene is particularly preferred. In this case, it is preferable to use high pure monomers from a viewpoint of decreasing a coloring, an odor and a content of VOC.
The aromatic monomers may be employed independently or jointly.
Although the following monomers may be exemplified as the aliphatic monomers, they are not particularly restricted insofar that they can polymerize with the aforesaid aromatic monomers: diolefin monomers, such as isoprene piperylene, 1,3-butadiene, 1,3-pentadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, chloroprene, 2-bromo-1,3-butadiene and the like; monoolefin monomers, such as ethylene, propylene, butylene, isobutylene, 2-methyl butene-1,2-methyl butene-2 and the like; alkyl acrylate monomers, such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, n-propyl acrylate, isopropyl acrylate, n-butyl acrylate, isobutyl acrylate, t-butyl acrylate, n-pentyl acrylate, isopentyl acrylate, neopentyl acrylate, 3-(methyl)butyl acrylate, hexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, nonyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, undecyl acrylate, dodecyl acrylate and the like; alkyl methacrylate monomers, such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, n-propyl methacrylate, isopropyl methacrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, n-pentyl methacrylate, isopentyl methacrylate, neopentyl methacrylate, 3-(methyl)butyl methacrylate, hexyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylate, nonyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, undecyl methacrylate, dodecyl methacrylate and the like; unsaturated carboxylic acids, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid and the like; acrylonitrile, maleate, itconate, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl benzoate, vinyl methyl ethyl ketone, vinyl hexyl ketone, vinyl methyl ether, vinyl ethyl ether, vinyl isobutyl ether and the like. Preferable aliphatic monomers are monoolefin monomers and diolefin monomers, more preferably isoprene, piperylene, 2-methyl butene-1 and 2-methyl butene-2, in particular isoprene.
The aliphatic monomers may be employed independently or jointly.
Among the polymers (B) prepared by the aforementioned monomers, it is preferable to employ homopolymers or copolymers prepared by the aromatic monomers selected from a group consisting of styrene, vinyltoluene, xcex1-methylstyrene, isopropenyltoluene and indene, preferably a group consisting of styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene and isopropenyltoluene and/or by the aliphatic monomers selected from a group consisting of isoprene, piperylene, 2-methyl butene-1 and 2-methyl butene-2, preferably isoprene.
As the preferred polymers (B), it would be preferable to employ the polymers synthesized from the diolefins and monoolefins which are included in the cracked petroleum distillate produced as a by-product in a plant wherein ethylene, propylene and the like are prepared by a steam cracking of a kind of petroleum.
In the present invention, it is more preferable to employ the polymer (B) which comprises at least styrene and/or xcex1-methylstyrene as a constitutional unit. As examples of the polymer (B), polystyrene, poly-xcex1-methylstyrene, styrene/xcex1-methylstyrene copolymer, xcex1-methylstyrene/isopropenyltoluene/isoprene terpolymer, styrene/p-isopropenyltoluene/isoprene terpolymer and the like can be mentioned. Preferable polymer (B) is polystrene or poly-xcex1-methylstyrene.
Although a weight ratio of the monomers for preparing the polymer (B) is not particularly restricted, it is desirable to adjust the weight ratio in such a way that a ratio of styrene and/or xcex1-methylstyrene to the whole monomers is 50-100% by weight, preferably 60-100% by weight.
In the case where polystyrene is employed as the polymer (B), it is more preferable that polystyrene has weight-average molecular weight of 1000-2000.
In the case where poly-xcex1-methylstyrene is used as the polymer (B), it is more preferable that poly-xcex1-methylstyrene has weight-average molecular weight of 2000-2800.
A kind of binder resin (A) is not particularly restricted insofar that it is incompatible with the polymer (B) and satisfies the aforementioned relationship between the grindability of the binder resin (A) and that of the polymer (B). As such a binder resin (A), binder resins which are publicly known in the field of the toner for developing an electrostatic latent image, such as polyester resin, (meth)acrylic resin, styrene/(meth)acrylic copolymer resin, epoxy resin, COC (cyclic olefin resin; e.g. TOPAS-COC which is commercially available from Ticona Inc.) and the like are exemplified. It is preferable to employ the polyester resin for a full color toner which requires a highly efficient light transmission. In the case where a fixing apparatus which requires an oil-coating is employed, it is preferable to use polyester resin. In a system wherein an oil-coating is not required at the time of fixing or a very small amount of an oil is required at the time of fixing, it is preferable to use polyester resin, styrene/(meth)acrylic copolymer resin, epoxy resin, COC (cyclic olefin resin; e.g. TOPAS-COC which is commercially available from Ticona Inc.).
As the polyester resin, a polyester resin which is prepared by polycondensing a polyhydric alcohol and a polycarboxylic acid is preferably used in the present invention.
Among polyhydric alcohol components, examples of dihydric alcohol components include: bisphenol A-alkylene oxide adducts, such as polyoxypropylene(2,2)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, polyoxypropylene(3,3)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, polyoxypropylene(6)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and polyoxyethylene(2,0)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,2-propylene glycol, 1,3-propylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, neopentyl glycol, 1,4-butenediol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, dipropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, polytetramethylene glycol, bisphenol A, hydrogenized bisphenol A, etc.
Examples of trihydric or more alcohol components include sorbitol, 1,2,3,6-hexanetetrol, 1,4-sorbitan, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, tripentaerythritol, 1,2,4-butanetriol, 1,2,5-pentanetriol, glycerol, 2-methyipropanetriol, 2-methyl-1,2,4-butanetriol, trimethylolethane, trimethylolpropane, and 1,3,5-trihydroxymethylbenzene.
Among polycarboxylic acid components, examples of dicarboxylic acid components include maleic acid, fumaric acid, citraconic acid, itaconic acid, glutaconic acid, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, succinic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, azelaic acid, malonic acid, n-dodecenyl succinic acid, isododecenyl succinic acid, n-dodecyl succinic acid, isododecyl succinic acid, n-octenylsuccinic acid, isooctenyl succinic acid, n-octyl succinic acid, isooctyl succinic acid, and anhydrides or lower alkyl esters of these acids.
Examples of tri- or higher polycarboxylic acid components include 1,2,4-benzenetricarboxylic acid (trimellitic acid), 1,2,5-benzenetricarboxylic acid, 2,5,7-naphthalenetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,4-naphthalenetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,4-butanetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,5-hexanetricarboxylic acid, 1,3-dicarboxyl-2-methyl-2-methylenecarboxypropane, 1,2,4-cyclohexanetricarboxylic acid, tetra(methylenecarboxyl)methane, 1,2,7,8-octanetetracarboxylic acid, pyromellitic acid, empol trimer acid, anhydrides and lower alkyl esters of these acids.
In the present invention, with respect to the polyester resin, a monomeric material for a polyester resin, a monomeric material for a vinyl resin and a monomer that reacts with both of these monomeric materials are used, and a polycondensation reaction for obtaining the polyester resin and a radical polymerization reaction for obtaining the vinyl resin are carried out in parallel in the same reaction vessel; and resins thus obtained may be preferably used. The monomer that reacts with both of these monomeric materials is, in other words, a monomer that can be used in both a polycondensating reaction and a radical polymerization reaction. That is, the monomer has a carboxyl group that undergoes a polycondensating reaction and a vinyl group that undergoes a radical polymerization reaction. Examples thereof include fumaric acid, maleic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, etc.
Examples of the monomeric materials for polyester resins include the above-mentioned polyhydric alcohol components and polycarboxylic acid components.
Examples of the monomeric materials for vinyl resins include: styrene or styrene derivatives, such as o-methylstyrene, m-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, p-ethylstyrene, 2,4-dimethylstyrene, p-tert-butylstyrene and p-chlorostyrene; ethylene unsaturated monoolefins, such as ethylene, propylene, butylene and isobutylene; methacrylic acid alkyl esters, such as methyl methacrylate, n-propyl methacrylate, isopropyl methacrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, n-pentyl methacrylate, isopentyl methacrylate, neopentyl methacrylate, 3-(methyl)butyl methacrylate, hexyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylate, nonyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, undecyl methacrylate and dodecyl methacrylate; acrylic acid alkyl esters, such as methyl acrylate, n-propyl acrylate, isopropyl acrylate, n-butyl acrylate, isobutyl acrylate, t-butyl acrylate, n-pentyl acrylate, isopentyl acrylate, neopentyl acrylate, 3-(methyl)butyl acrylate, hexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, nonyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, undecyl acrylate, and dodecyl acrylate; unsaturated carboxylic acids, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid and maleic acid; acrylonitrile, maleic acid ester, itaconic acid ester, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl benzoate, vinyl methyl ethyl ketone, vinyl hexyl ketone, vinyl methyl ether, vinyl ethyl ether, and vinyl isobutyl ether. Examples of polymerization initiators used when the monomeric materials for vinyl resins are polymerized include azo or diazo polymerization initiators such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 1,1xe2x80x2-azobis(cyclohexane-1-carbonitrile) and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-4-methoxy-2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile and peroxide polymerization initiators such as benzoyl peroxide, methyl ethyl ketone peroxide, isopropylperoxycarbonate and lauroyl peroxide.
It is desirable that the binder resin (A) has an acid value of 2-50 KOHmg/g, preferably 5-40 KOHmg/g. Particularly, by employing the polyester resin having said acid value, it is possible to improve the dispersibilities of carbon black, various kinds of colorants and the like, and to prepare the toner having a sufficient electrification amount.
With respect to the acid value, a sample (10 mg) was dissolved in toluene (50 ml), and this solution was titrated by a standardized solution of N/10 potassium hydroxide/alcohol in the presence of a mixed indicator of 0.1% of bromothymol blue and phenol red. The acid value was calculated from the amount of consumption of the solution of N/10 potassium hydroxide/alcohol.
From the viewpoints of the maintenance of heat resistance, the reproducibilities of dot and color, the light transmission for OHP, the dispersibilities of the toner components (e.g. colorant, wax and the like), and the environmental stability concerning the electrification property (particularly, the electrification stability under the environment of high temperature and humidity), it is preferable to use the binder resin (acid value: 5-50 KOHmg/g, Mn: 2000-5000, Mw/Mn: 1.6-6, Tg: 50-70xc2x0 C., Tm: 80-120xc2x0 C.) when the fixing apparatus which requires an oil-coating is employed, and it is preferable to use the binder resin (acid value: 5-50 KOHmg/g, Mn: 1000-10000, Mw/Mn: 5-30, Tg: 50-75xc2x0 C., Tm: 80-160xc2x0 C.) when the system wherein an oil-coating is not required at the time of fixing or a very small amount of an oil is required at the time of fixing.
In the present invention, it is preferable to use two kinds of polyester resins having different softening points in order to improve the fixability and offset resistance as a toner for an oilless fixing in particular or to more effectively control a glossiness of an image in the full color toner which requires the light transmission. It is preferable to use the first polyester resin having the softening point of 95-120xc2x0 C. in order to more improve the fixability and to use the second polyester resin having the softening point of 130-160xc2x0 C. in order to more improve the offset resistance. In such a case, when the softening point of the first polyester resin is less than 95xc2x0 C., the offset resistance and the reproducibility of dot are decreased, and when said softening point is more than 120xc2x0 C., an improving effect of the fixability is insufficient. When the softening point of the second polyester resin is less than 130xc2x0 C., an improving effect of the offset resistance is insufficient, and when said softening point is more than 160xc2x0 C., the fixability is decreased. From a viewpoint of these facts, the preferred softening point of the first polyester resin and the preferred softening point of the second polyester resin are 100-115xc2x0 C., and 135-155xc2x0 C. respectively. It is desirable that the glass transition points of the first and second polyester resins are 50-75xc2x0 C., preferably 55-70xc2x0 C. When said glass transition points are too low, the heat resistance of the toner is insufficient, and when said glass transition points are too high, the fixing strength of the toner is insufficient.
As regards the first polyester resin, it is preferable to employ the polyester resin obtained by polycondensing the aforesaid polyhydric alcohol component and polycarboxylic acid component, in particular the polyester resin which is prepared by employing a bisphenol A-alkylene oxide adduct as a main polyhydric alcohol component and at least one carboxylic acid as a main polycarboxylic acid, said carboxylic acid being selected from a group consisting of terephthalic acid, fumaric acid, dodecenylsuccinic acid and benzenetricarboxylic acid.
As regards the second polyester resin, it is suitable to employ the polyester resin having the aforesaid composition concerning the first polyester resin as well as the polyester resin which is prepared by charging a mixture of a monomeric material for a polyester resin, a monomeric material for a vinyl resin and a monomer that reacts with both of these monomeric materials into the same reaction vessel, and then carrying out in parallel a polycondensation reaction for obtaining the polyester resin and a radical polymerization reaction for obtaining the vinyl resin. These resins are preferable from a viewpoint of improving the dispersibility of the wax as well as the toughness, fixability and offset resistance of the toner. A content of the vinyl resin in the second polyester resin is 5-40% by weight, preferably 10-35% by weight. When the content of the vinyl resin is less than 5% by weight, the fixing strength of the toner is decreased. On the other hand, when the content of the vinyl resin is more than 40% by weight, a decrease of the offset resistance and the toughness of the toner as well as a decrease of the negative electrification level and the like are easy to occur. In the case where the wax is highly filled in the toner in order to improve the oilless fixability or the fixability under the coating of a very small amount of the oil, it is necessary to suitably control the dispersion particle size of the wax. It is preferable to add the vinyl resin as an auxiliary means to suitably control the dispersion particle size of the wax. A desirable amount of the vinyl resin to be added is 5-40% by weight. When the amount of the vinyl resin is less than 5% by weight, an addition effect of the vinyl resin becomes weak, and the dispersion particle size of the wax is decreased. On the other hand, when the content of the vinyl resin is more than 40% by weight, the polyester resin does not exhibit its characteristic properties.
It is preferable that a weight ratio of the first polyester resin to the second polyester resin is 7:3-2:8, preferably 6:4-3:7. By using the first polyester resin and the second polyester resin within the aforesaid range, it is possible that (i) a spread of the toner due to its collapse at the time of fixing is reduced to bring about a superior reproducibility, (ii) a fixability at low temperature is excellent, and (iii) an excellent fixability is insured. An excellent reproducibility of dot can be maintained at the time of forming images on both sides (i.e. at the time of passing through the fixing apparatus twice). When an amount of the first polyester resin is less than the aforesaid range, the fixability at low temperature is insufficient, and a broad fixability cannot be insured. When an amount of the second polyester resin is less than the aforesaid range, the offset resistance is decreased, and the reproducibility of dot shows a tendency to decrease since the spread of the toner due to its collapse at the time of fixing is increased.
In the present invention, epoxy resin may be used as a part or the whole of the binder resin (A). A polycondensate of bisphenol A and epichlorohydrin and the like can suitably be used as epoxy resin which may be employed in the present invention. For example, the following commercially available products may be used: EPOMIC R362, R364, R365, R367 and R369 (Mitsui Chemicals, Inc.), EPITOT YD-011, YD-012, YD-014, YD-904 and YD-017 (Tohto Kasei Co., Ltd.), EPICOAT 1002, 1004, 1007 (Shell Chemicals, Ltd.) and the like.
At the time of preparing the toner according to the present invention, the binder resin (A), the polymer (B), the colorant and other additives (e.g. charge-control agent, releasant etc.) are mixed by means of the publicly known mixing apparatus (e.g. Henschel mixer and the like), the mixture obtained is melted and kneaded by means of the publicly known kneading apparatus, and the melted mixture is cooled to obtain the kneaded product. Although a kneader equipped with one, two or more rotating shafts (e.g. screw, rotor, roll etc.) may be used, a screw extruder is mainly employed from the viewpoints of a productivity, a long-term durability and the like.
In the kneaded product according to the present invention, the polymer (B) is uniformly dispersed in the binder resin (A), and the mean dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) is controlled to 0.05-2.5 xcexcm, preferably 0.08-2 xcexcm, more preferably 0.1-1.5 xcexcm. Preferably, more than 95% of the dispersed particles have a particle size of less than 2 xcexcm. When the dispersion state of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product is controlled under the aforesaid condition, the kneaded product is ground in the subsequent grinding process in such a way that the dispersed particles of the polymer (B) are connected to form the ground surfaces. Consequently, the toner particles wherein the polymer (B) is localized to the surface regions of said particles can be obtained in an excellent productivity. It is thinkable that the ground surfaces are constructed by the polymer (B), and the obtained toner particles have a construction wherein the polymer (B) is localized to the surface layer parts (preferably, the polymer (B) is exposed on the surfaces of the toner particles) since a grinding is brought about not on the contact surface (interface) between the binder resin (A) and the polymer (B) particles, but through the insides of the polymer (B) particles in the regions in particular where the polymer (B) particles exist which are dispersed in the kneaded product. Furthermore, by controlling the dispersion state of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product under the aforesaid condition, an occurrence of a separation (disconnection) of the polymer (B) particles the toner particles in the developing apparatus can be prevented, and a sticking or an adhering to a carrier (for one component developer) or a developing sleeve and a regulating blade (for one component developer) can be prevented, and a stable electrifiability can be maintained.
When the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the aforesaid kneaded product is too large, the toner particles cannot be obtained wherein the polymer (B) is densely dispersed in the surface regions. In such a case, it is thinkable that when the kneaded product is subjected to the grinding treatment, a grinding to connect the polymer (B) particles does not occur, and a grinding occurs wherein the polymer (B) particles function as a central starting point, and a control of the ground surfaces becomes impossible, because the connections of the dispersed polymer (B) particles in the kneaded product is hard to manintain. Accordingly, it is worth considering an increase of an amount of the polymer (B) to be used in order to maintain the connection of the dispersed polymer (B) particles in the kneaded product. However, when said amount to be used is increased, (i) an overgrinding occurs in the grinding process, (ii) a desired distribution of particle size cannot be obtained, (iii) a direct yield at the time of production is decreased, (iv) the components (especially the polymer (B) particles) which constitute the surfaces of the toner particles become ununiform, and (v) a uniformity of charge quantity etc. cannot be obtained. In addition, when the toner particles which comprises the polymer (B) whose dispersion particle size is too large in the kneaded product is used in combination with the binder resin (A) having low glass transition point, the maintenance of heat resistance is remarkably decreased, and a selection range of the binder resin (A) is restricted, since an existing amount of the binder resin (A) on the surfaces of said toner particles becomes richer in comparison with the case of the toner particles according to the present invention. This fact is unfavorable to a design of a toner for fixing at low temperature or a full-color toner. On the other hand, when the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) is too small, it is impossible to obtain the toner particles wherein the polymer (B) is densely dispersed in the surface regions. It is thinkable that the ground surfaces cannot be controlled since the dispersed particles of the polymer (B) are gotten into a state wherein the connections of said dispersed particles cannot be specified or controlled, and a grinding inside the polymer (B) particles cannot be achieved when said dispersion particle size is too small.
In the present invention, the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the particles of the coarsely ground toner product (volume-mean particle size: about 2 mm), which is prepared in the aftermentioned grinding process, may be fallen into the aforesaid range since it is hard to measure the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product. Furthermore, the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product does not differ from that of the polymer (B) in the particles of the coarsely ground toner product (volume-mean particle size: about 2 mm).
The amount of the polymer (B) to be used is determined depending on the particle size of the toner particles to be obtained since the polymer (B) is localized in the surface layer parts of the toner particles in the case of the toner according to the present invention. For example, in the case of toner particles having the volume-average particle size of 5-8 xcexcm, particularly 6-7 xcexcm, a usually used amount of the polymer (B) is 1.5-25 parts by weight, preferably 2-15 parts by weight, more preferably 2.5-10 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A). Two or more kinds of the polymer (B) may jointly be used. In such a case, the total amount of the polymer (B) may be fallen to the aforesaid range. When the amount of the polymer (B) to be used is too much, the toner according to the present invention cannot be obtained, i.e., as described above, the overgrinding occurs in the grinding process, and not only the direct yield at the time of production is decreased, but also the uniformity of charge quantity and the like cannot be maintained. On the other hand, when the amount of the polymer (B) is too small, the effect of increasing a grinding efficiency becomes lower. As stated above, the desired grindability can be maintained without adding more than a necessary amount of the polymer (B), and it is thinkable that this is one of the factors which can effectively suppress the side effects of the polymer (B), such as decreases of the fixing strength, the offset resistance, the smear-preventive property and the light transmission for OHP.
A dispersed state of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product which is obtained by cooling the melted and kneaded mixture can be controlled by suitably changing the volume-average particle size of the polymer (B) to be used, the mixing condition before kneading, the kneading condition and the like. That is to say, when the particle size of the polymer (B) is smaller, the mean dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product becomes smaller. Furthermore, the mixing and kneading conditions are intensified, the mean dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the kneaded product becomes smaller. Concretely speaking, for example, in the case where the polymer (B) (volume-average particle size: 1-5 mm) is mixed together with other toner materials by means of Henschel mixer, and the mixture is melted and kneaded by means of twin-screw extruding kneader PCM-30 (manufactured by Ikegai Tekko K.K.), the kneaded product wherein the polymer (B) having the aforesaid dispersion particle size is uniformly dispersed can be obtained by selecting the following conditions:
Mixing speed of Henschel mixer; 20-50 m/s (peripheral speed)
Mixing time; 2-10 min
Kneading temperature of the kneader; 120-200xc2x0 C.
Passing time of the materials to be treated of the kneader; 1-5 min
As the colorant used in the present invention, the publicly known pigments and dyes which have formerly been used as a colorant for a full-color toner may be employed. The following pigments and dyes are exemplified: carbon black, aniline blue, chalcoyl chrome yellow, ultramarine blue, DUPONT oil red, quinoline yellow, methylene blue chloride, copper phthalocyanine blue, malachite green oxalate, lamp black, rose bengal, C.I. pigment red 48:1, C.I. pigment red 122, C.I. pigment red 57:1, C.I. pigment red 184, C.I. pigment yellow 97, C.I. pigment yellow 12, C.I. pigment yellow 17, C.I. solvent yellow 162, C.I. pigment yellow 180, C.I. pigment yellow 185, C.I. pigment blue 15:1, C.I. pigment blue 15:3, and the like.
Contents of magenta, cyan and yellow in the toner is preferably 2-15 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A). It is preferable to use the magenta, cyan and yellow as a master batch which can be prepared by previously melting and kneading these colorants with the binder resin (A) and then grinding the kneaded mixture. In such a case, the contents of these colorants in the toner to be obtained may be fallen into the aforesaid range.
In the case of black toner, a magnetic material can be substituted for a part of the whole of the colorants, such as various kinds of carbon blacks, active carbon, titanium black and the like. In the present invention, contents of the colorants in a nonmagnetic black toner is preferably 2-15 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A). Fine particles of the publicly known magnetic materials, such as ferrite, magnetite, iron and the like can be used as such a magnetic material. The preferable mean particle size of the magnetic materials is not more than 1 xcexcm, particularly not more than 0.5 xcexcm from the viewpoint of their dispersibility at the time of preparing the black toner. In the case where the magnetic material is added to the toner from the viewpoint of a prevention of a scattering and the like while a property of the nonmagnetic toner is maintained, an amount of the magnetic material to be added is 0.5-10 parts by weight, preferably 0.5-8 parts by weight, more preferably 1-5 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A). When said amount exceeds 1 parts by weight, a magnetic binding force of a developer-supporting member with a built-in magnet roller becomes stronger, and a developability is reduced. An amount of the magnetic material to be added to the magnetic toner is preferably 20-60 parts by weight. When said amount is less than 20 parts by weight, a scattering of the toner is apt to increase. On the other hand, when said amount exceeds 60 parts by weight, a charge quantity of the toner cannot stably be maintained, and a decrease of image quality is brought about.
As a charge-control agent which may be added to the toner of the present invention as occasion demands, the publicly known charge-control agents which have formerly been employed for controlling an electrifiability of the toner in the field of the toner for developing an electrostatic image can be used. For example, a fluorine surfactant, a metal-containing dye, such as a metal complex of salicylic acid, a boron metal complex, an azo metal complex and the like, and a high molecular acid, such as a copolymer which contains maleic acid as a monomer component and the like may be employed. The metal complex of salicylic acid and the boron metal complex are preferable. Particularly, a boron-containing metal complex of salicylic acid can suitably be employed. Although an amount the charge-control agent to be added changes depending on the kinds of other materials on a process to be used, said amount is 0.1-5 parts by weight, preferably 0.5-3 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A).
As an example of the metal complex of salicylic acid which can suitably used, the compounds represented by the following formulae (I)-(III) may be exemplified: 
In addition, as an example of the boron metal complex which can suitably used, the compound represented by the following formula (IV) may be exemplified: 
Various kinds of resins having a polar functional group (e.g. sulfonic group, fluorine-containing group, silicon-containing group and the like) which has an effect on a negative electrifiability (charge-control resin) may be added to the toner. The charge-control resin (CCR) may be a homopolymer or copolymer of a monomer having a polar functional group, or a copolymer prepared by copolymerizing the monomer having a polar functional group with a monofunctional monomer (e.g. styrene monomer, (meth)acrylic monomer and the like) and/or polyfunctional monomer, a polymer blend of a polymer prepared by polymerizing the monofunctional monomer and/or polyfunctional monomer and a polymer comprising the monomer having a polar functional group. In the case where the charge-control resin is added to the toner, its amount to be added is 0.1-5 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A).
A wax may be added as a releasant to the toner according to the present invention. By adding the wax to the toner, it is possible that the offset resistance and the separability at the time of fixing are more increased in the oilless fixing method or the fixing method wherein a very small amount of oil is coated and that a gloss range is suitably controlled without occurring a gloss unevenness in the wider temperature range. As the wax, the publicly known waxes in the field of the toner for developing an electrostatic image can be used. For example, polyethylene wax, oxidized polyethylene wax, oxidized polypropylene wax, carnauba wax, montan ester wax, rice wax, Fischer-Tropsch wax, SASOL wax and the like can be mentioned.
In the present invention, it is preferable to use two or more kinds of waxes having different melting points. The melting point difference between two kinds of waxes is at least not less than 20xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 30xc2x0 C., more preferably not less than 40xc2x0 C. When two or more kinds of waxes having different melting points are jointly used, it is easy to maintain a separability between the fixing apparatus and a media in the wide temperature range. From the viewpoint of more increase of the offset resistance and the like, it is preferable to add polypropylene wax as one kind of wax. Particularly, it is preferable to employ polypropylene wax as a high melting point wax. It is preferable to add polyethylene wax as a low melting point wax to the toner from the viewpoint of improving the smear phenomenon wherein the deteriorations of the image quality, such as a blot and a stain of the images and the like which are caused by the rubbing of the images with the roller at the time of automatically sending a manuscript or at the time of sending the paper whose one side has already been imaged in case of copying both sides of a paper. As a polypropylene wax, the polypropylene wax which has a melt viscosity of 50-300 cps/160xc2x0 C., a softening point of 130-160xc2x0 C. and an acid value of 1-20 KOHmg/g is exemplified. Besides the aforementioned polyethylene wax, various kinds of natural wax, Fischer-Tropsch wax, montan acid wax, ester wax and paraffin wax can suitably be employed as a low melting point wax. Particularly, it is preferable to use montan acid wax and ester wax. The polypropylene wax having the aforesaid melt viscosity, softening point and acid value exhibits and excellent dispersibility to the aforesaid binder resin (A), and achieves the increase of offset resistance without bringing about the problem caused by the liberated wax. It is preferable to use an oxidized-type wax when the polyester resin in particular is employed as the binder resin.
Oxidized-type Polyethylene Wax
Commercially available oxidized-type polyethylene wax may be employed. The following commercially available products are exemplified: SAN WAX E300 (softening point 103.5xc2x0 C., acid value 22) and SAN WAX E250P (softening point 103.5xc2x0 C., acid value 19.5), made by Sanyo Chemical Industries, Ltd.; HI-WAX 4053 E (softening point 145xc2x0 C., acid value 25), 405 MP (softening point 128xc2x0 C., acid value 1.0), 310 MP (softening point 122xc2x0 C., acid value 1.0), 320 MP (softening point 114xc2x0 C., acid value 1.0), 210 MP (softening point 118xc2x0 C., acid value 1.0), 220 MP (softening point 113xc2x0 C., acid value 1.0), 4051 E (softening point 120xc2x0 C., acid value 12), 4052 E (softening point 115xc2x0 C., acid value 20), 4202 E (softening point 107xc2x0 C., acid value 17) and 2203 A (softening point 111xc2x0 C., acid value 30), made by Mitsui Chemicals, Inc., etc.
Oxidized-type Polypropylene Wax
Low molecular weight polypropylene has a small hardness to cause the defect of lowering the toner fluidity. It is preferable that those waxes are modified with carboxylic acid or acid anhydride in order to improve the above defects. In particular, modified polypropylene resins in which a low molecular polypropylene resin is modified with one or more kinds of acid monomers selected from the group consisting of (metha)acrylate, maleic acid and maleic acid anhydride, are preferably used. Such a modified polypropylene may be obtained, for example, by subjecting a polypropylene resin to a graft or addition reaction with one or more kinds of acid monomers selected from the group consisting of (metha)acrylate, maleic acid and maleic acid anhydride in the presence of a peroxide catalyst or without a catalyst. When the modified polypropylene is used, the acid value is set in the range of 0.5 to 30 KOHmg/g, preferably 1 to 20 KOHmg/g.
With respect to the oxidized-type polypropylene waxes, VISCOL 200 TS (softening point 140xc2x0 C., acid value 3.5), VISCOL 100 TS (softening point 140xc2x0 C., acid value 3.5), VISCOL 110 TS (softening point 140xc2x0 C., acid value 3.5), each of which is made by Sanyo Chemical Industries, Ltd., etc., are commercially available.
Carnauba Wax
When carnauba wax is used, the ones of fine crystal particles are preferably used with their acid value preferably in the range of 0.5 to 10 KOHmg/g, preferably 1 to 6 KOHmg/g.
Montan Wax
Montan wax generally refers to montan ester wax refined from minerals, being in the form of fine crystals as well as carnauba wax; the acid value thereof is preferably in the range of 1 to 20 KOHmg/g, and more preferably, 3 to 15 KOHmg/g.
Rice Wax
Rice wax is obtained by air-oxidizing rice bran wax, and its acid value being preferably in the range of 5 to 30 KOHmg/g.
Fischer-Tropsch Wax
Fischer-Tropsch wax is a wax that is produced as a byproduct when synthetic oil is produced from coal according to the hydrocarbon-synthesizing method. Such a wax, for example, is available as trade name xe2x80x9cSAZOL WAXxe2x80x9d made by Sazol K.K. Fischer-Tropsch wax, made from natural gas as a starting material, may be preferably used since it contains less low molecular weight ingredients and exhibits a superior heat resistance when used with toner.
With respect to the acid value of Fischer-Tropsch wax, those having an acid value of 0.5 to 30 KOHmg/g may be used. Among SAZOL waxes, those of oxidized type having an acid value of 3 to 30 KOHmg/g (trade name: SAZOL wax A1, A2, etc.) are, in particular, preferably used. Polyethylene wax having the above-mentioned melt viscosity and softening point also exhibits a superior dispersing properties to the binder resin, thereby improving the smear-preventive properties because frictional coefficient of the surface of a fixed image is reduced without causing problems due to isolated wax. The melt viscosity of wax was measured by a viscometer of the Brook Field type.
In the case where the releasant is added to the toner, it is desirable that the total amount of the releasant to be added is 2-20 parts by weight, preferably 3-15 parts by weight, more preferably 4-12 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the binder resin (A).
In the present invention, the kneaded product wherein the polymer (B) having the specified particle size is uniformly dispersed is ground, classified and subjected to a surface-modifying treatment if necessary, said kneaded product being obtained as mentioned above. In the grinding process, the kneaded product is usually ground coarsely by means of a feather mill and the like, and then finely ground by means of a mechanical grinding apparatus wherein a high-speed gas-flow impact method is applied [e.g. CRIPTON System KTM (manufactured by Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd.), INOMIZER System (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation), Fine Mill (manufactured by Nippon Pneumatic Mfg. Co., Ltd.), Turbo Mill (manufactured by Turbo Kogyo Co., Ltd.) and the like] and/or a collision plate and a jet mill wherein the toner particles are ground by carrying the toner particles on a jet stream [e.g. I type Jet Mill (manufactured by Nippon Pneumatic Mfg. Co., Ltd.), PJM (manufactured by Nippon Pneumatic Mfg. Co., Ltd.), AFG (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation) and the like]. It is preferable that (i) the kneaded product is coarsely ground by means of the feather mill to form a coarsely ground product having a volume-average particle size of about 2 mm, (ii) the coarsely ground product is treated by means of the mechanical grinding apparatus, such as CRIPTON System KTM (manufactured by Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd.) and the like to form a finely ground product having a volume-average particle size of about 10 xcexcm, and then (iii) the finely ground product is more finely ground by means of the jet mill, such as AFG (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation) and the like. In the present invention, it is desirable that a volume-average particle size of the finally obtained ground particles is 4-8 xcexcm, preferably 5-7 xcexcm.
In the grinding process, the kneaded product is, as described above, effectively ground while the ground surfaces are formed in such a way that the dispersed particles of the polymer (B) are combined (particularly, the grinding of the kneaded product is occurred in the places of said product where the polymer (B) particles exist through the insides of said particles), since the polymer (B) having the specified particle size is uniformly dispersed in the kneaded product which is supplied to the grinding process.
In the present invention, the dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the coarsely ground toner particles having a volume-average particle size of about 2 mm is the same as that of the polymer (B) in the aforesaid kneaded product. The dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the coarsely ground toner particles can be measured by taking a microscopic photograph (10000 magnifications) of the particles which are sliced with a microtome by means of a transmission electron microscope (TEM).
As a classifier used in the classifying process, the publicly known classifiers may be used insofar that the ground product can be classified into a ground product having a desirable particle size. For example, ELBOW JET (manufactured by Nittetsu Mining Co., Ltd.), DS Classifier (manufactured by Nippon Pneumatic Mfg. Co., Ltd.), TEEPLEX Classifier (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation) and the like can be employed. It is preferable to use TEEPLEX Classifier (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation) and the like which sphere the particles to be treated.
As an apparatus used in the surface-modifying treatment which is carried out as occasion demands, the publicly known apparatuses can be used insofar that the shapes of the toner particles can be controlled. For example, the toner particles may be subjected to the instantaneous heating treatment or the treatment with a mechanical impact force or the like by means of the apparatuses. Examples of these surface-modifying apparatuses include an apparatus wherein the instantaneous heating treatment method is applied [e.g. SURFUSING System (manufactured by Nippon Pneumatic Mfg. Co., Ltd.) and the like], an apparatus wherein the high-speed gas-flow impact method [e.g. Hybridization System (manufactured by Nara Kikai Seisakusho Inc.), CRIPTON COSMOS Series (manufactured by Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd.), INOMIZER System (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation), Turbomill (manufactured by Turbo Kogyo Co., Ltd.) and the like], an apparatus wherein the dry mechanochemical method is applied [e.g. MECHANOFUSION System (manufactured by Hosokawa Micron Corporation), MECHANOMILL (manufactured by Okada Seiko Co., Ltd.) and the like], an apparatus wherein the wet coating method is applied [e.g. DISPACOAT (manufactured by Nisshin Engineering Inc.), COATMIZER (manufactured by Freund Sangyo Inc.) and the like. These apparatuses may appropriately used in a combined manner.
It is preferable to add various kinds of organic/inorganic fine particles to the toner of the present invention as a fluidizing agent after the toner particles are prepared. As the inorganic fine partlicles, the following compounds are exemplified: various oxides, such as titanium oxide, magnesium oxide, aluminum oxide, silica and colloidal silica; various titanic acid compounds, such as calcium titanate, magnesium titanate and strontium titanate; various metal soaps, such as aluminum stearate, calcium stearate, zinc stearate and magnesium stearate; and various nonmagnetic inorganic fine particles such as talc and bentonite. These materials may be used alone or in combination. In particular, it is preferable that the inorganic fine particles, such as silica, titanium oxide, alumina and zinc oxide are treated by a known method with a conventionally used hydrophobisizing agent, such as a silane coupling agent, a titanate coupling agent, silicone oil and silicone vanish, or with a treatment agent, such as a fluorine silane coupling agent or fluorine silicone oil, a coupling agent having an amino group or a quaternary ammonium salt group, and a modified silicone oil.
With respect to the organic fine particles, various organic fine particles, such as styrene particles, (metha)acrylic particles, benzoguanamine, melamine, Teflon, silicon, polyethylene and polypropylene, which are formed into particles by a wet polymerization method such as an emulsion polymerization method, a soap-free emulsion polymerization method and a non-aqueous dispersion polymerization method, and a vapor phase method, etc, may be used as a cleaning-assist agent and the like.
Inorganic fine particles, such as titanate metal salts, having a comparatively large particle size, and various organic fine particles may be, or may not be subjected to a hydrophobicizing treatment.
Amounts of these fine particles to be added is 0.1-6 parts by weight, preferably 0.5-3 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the toner particles. Two or more kinds of these fine particles may jointly be employed. In such a case, the total amount of these fine particles may be fallen into the aforesaid range.
The toner of the present invention obtained by the aforementioned methods has a relatively high roundness as well as a relatively uniform shape, and hardly contains particles having finer or larger particle size.
It is desirable that a mean dispersion particle size of the polymer (B) in the toner particles which constitute the toner of the present invention is not more than 1.5 xcexcm, preferably 0.05-1.0 xcexcm, more preferably 0.08-0.8 xcexcm, particularly 0.1-0.5 xcexcm. Said dispersion particle size can be measured by the same method as that for measuring the dispersion particles size of the polymer (B) in the particles of the aforesaid coarsely ground toner.
Furthermore, the toner according to the present invention has a high roundness and a sharp distribution of particle size. A difference of electrification amount due to a color difference is relatively small since the polymer (B) exists richly in the surface layer of the toner, and even though the glass transition point of the binder resin (A) is relatively low, the maintenance of heat resistance can be maintained by setting the glass transition point of the polymer (B) high. For this reason, the toner according to the present invention is suitable for making a full-color image. In addition, the toner of the present invention can effectively be applied to a cleanerless system having no mechanism to clean a residual toner on a supporting member for an electrostatic image (photosensitive member) and an intermediate transferring member as well as a toner-recycling system that reuses a recovered toner in a cleaner part.
In the case where the toner of the present invention is used as a negatively chargeable toner, the toner can effectively exert a negative electrifiability without a charge-control agent and can bring about an effect to prevent an occurrence of a reversely chargeable toner since the polymer (B) is densely dispersed in the surface layer part of the toner particles and the polymer (B) is apt to charge negatively.